


Whither Thou Goest

by foobar137



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College graduation, Engagement, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Threats, hints of past abuse, that damn bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's graduation day, and Mabel has a question for her girlfriend Pacifica. But somebody else has a demand that may force an answer that neither Mabel nor Pacifica wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whither Thou Goest

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after [The End of Summer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2813561), as appropriately adjusted for Weirdmageddon.

Mabel searched through the crowd of cheering graduates and their families. _Where is she? She shouldn't be this hard to find._

She'd been upset that she wouldn't be able to sit by Pacifica at graduation, but she had to sit with the School of Arts and Sciences graduates on the far left side of the stadium floor, and Pacifica had to sit with the School of Business graduates in the center rear. Now that they'd both gotten their degrees - hers in Animation and Illustration, Pacifica's _summa cum laude_ in International Business - Mabel had to find Pacifica because she had a very important question to ask.

They'd begun dating at the end of a summer in Gravity Falls, and had had a long-distance romance during the school years, with summers together. When it was time to choose a college, they'd deliberately chosen the same one. They'd requested each other as roommates, and moved into an off-campus apartment together over the summer. They'd been sharing their lives for four fantastic years. And when Mabel found Pacifica in this mob, she hoped to make it permanent.

The small box in her pocket felt very heavy, for some reason. The phrase 'lesbian until graduation' bounced around inside her head. Her worst fear was that, now that they were out of college, Pacifica would decide that it was time to look for a husband. They'd planned to move down to Los Angeles together, where Mabel could try to get a job in animation, and Pacifica could find a spot in international banking. But they'd been so busy with finals that they only had vague ideas, nothing concrete yet. If Pacifica changed her mind...

"Mabel! There you are!" Dipper shouted from across the chaos that was the stadium floor. Proud family and friends were pouring onto the floor from the surrounding bleachers, taking pictures and hugging their new graduates. He'd come in from his own graduation, just a few days ago, and was standing at the edge of the bleachers.

"Dipper! Help me find Pacifica!" she shouted back.

He pointed over toward the far side of the stadium. Mabel jumped up, and thought she saw Pacifica's father. She hurried over that way, aware that her girlfriend was going to need her help to deal with her parents.

* * *

"Pacifica, we need to talk," her father said as he walked towards her. Her mother trailed behind him, her usual plastic smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Pacifica," Pacifica said sarcastically. "I'm proud of you, Pacifica. No, of course not. It's 'we need to talk'."

"It's about your...girlfriend," her father said distastefully, ignoring what she had said as usual. "This little fling was acceptable while you were in college, but now that you've graduated, it's time for you to put these childish crushes aside. Avery Prescott the Fourth is going to stop by to visit in a few days so he can court you. We need to get back home to prepare."

"Court me? _Court_ me? What is this, the nineteenth century?" Pacifica said, rolling her eyes. Mabel...she couldn't give up Mabel. She needed Mabel, precious Mabel, the first person who loved her for who she was, not what she could do for them. This wasn't a crush.

Her father shook his head. "Pacifica, you don't seem to realize what this means. He's the only child of the Prescott family. This could restore the family fortunes."

"I don't give a damn, Dad. And I'm not about to put aside the best thing that ever happened to me. Mabel is..."

Her father sighed deeply and reached into his jacket, causing Pacifica to stop mid-sentence. _He wouldn't. Not here._

He pulled out a far-too-familiar bell, dangling it from his fingers. "I had hoped it would not come to this, Pacifica. I haven't had to use this in years. But it appears that you leave me no choice."

Pacifica stared at the bell, starting to sweat. She could take this. She was an adult now, and they were in public. He couldn't...

"You ring that bell, Northwest, and I'm gonna shove it so far up your butt you'll tinkle when you go Number Two," Mabel said from behind Pacifica.

Her father turned to the intruder. "You!"

Pacifica sighed with relief.

"Yeah, me! Your future daughter-in-law!" Mabel shouted, then suddenly went pale. "I mean...well..." She turned to Pacifica, dropping to one knee and pulling a ring box from her pocket. "If she says yes. Sorry, I meant to do this better, but...Pacifica..."

"Yes!" Pacifica said. "Yes, of course I will! I was..." She was tearing up, she knew it. "I was going to ask you tonight." She cursed herself for leaving the ring back at their apartment.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest," her father said sharply as he put the bell back inside his jacket. "I forbid this."

"Too late, Dad-in-law!" Mabel said, standing up and almost tackling Pacifica in a hug. "She's mine!"

"Fine," her father said. "If that's how you want it, then I suppose I have no other option. Pacifica, if you do not end this farce immediately, then I shall be forced to disinherit you."

Pacifica froze. She'd been a child of wealth and privilege her whole life. Even after her father had lost much of the family fortune during Weirdmageddon, they'd still been one of the wealthiest families in the state, much less the small town of Gravity Falls.

She looked at Mabel, whose eyes were filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Siffy, I didn't think he'd..." she whispered, using her private nickname for Pacifica. "It's okay if you need to go with him. I understand."

Pacifica's eyes hardened, and she turned to her father without letting go of Mabel. "Dad?"

"Yes, Pacifica?" her father said smugly.

"Go to hell. I'm going to marry Mabel anyway."

"But..." her father said, stunned, as Mabel squealed and hugged her tighter.

"I'd rather be poor with Mabel than rich with you," she said.

"Fine," he said. "Starve for all I care." He turned and stalked away. Behind him, her mother sighed, blew Pacifica a kiss, and followed him.

Mabel was crying. "I'm sorry, Siffy. I know..."

Pacifica brushed the tears away. "I meant it, Mabel. You're worth more to me than any amount of money. Whither thou goest, my love, I will go." She leaned down to kiss her fiancée. "Now let's go meet up with your family and share the good news, and then we've got a wedding to plan."


End file.
